Street Fighter V (Fan-made)
Gameplay Street Fighter V carries on the side-scrolling fighting gameplay of its predecessors, in which two fighters use a variety of attacks and special abilities to knock out their opponent. The game features the EX gauge introduced in Street Fighter III, which builds as the player lands attacks and can be used to either power up special moves or perform super combos known as Critical Arts, although the Focus Attacks of the last game have been removed. New to this game is the "V-Gauge", which builds as the player receives attacks and adds three new techniques: V-Skills, V-Reversals, and V-Triggers. V-Skills are special attacks unique to each fighter; for example, Ryu can parry an attack while M. Bison can reflect projectiles, some of which build V-Gauge when successfully performed. V-Reversals allow players to use a section of the V-Gauge to perform a counter move whilst being attacked. Finally, V-Triggers use the entire V-Gauge to allow the player to perform a unique ability, such as a temporary damage boost for Ryu or added hits to Chun-Li's attacks. Additionally, the game features a Stun Gauge which increases when receiving consecutive attacks and will cause the player to become stunned if filled, encouraging players to play defensively. The game also features interactive arenas, showcasing special animations when a player is defeated in a certain part of the arena. Characters The game will feature 20 characters at launch, four of whom are new to the Street Fighter series. Following the game's launch, several characters will be developed and added to the game via regular updates; these characters, among other post-launch content, will be able to be purchased via either of two in-game currency systems: "Zenny", purchased via real-world currency, or "Fight Money", earned through gameplay. More character announcements are expected to be made in days leading to the official release.\ Development Street Fighter V was unofficially revealed through a YouTube video on December 5, 2014, which was promptly taken down. It was officially revealed the next day during the 2014 PlayStation Experience in Las Vegas and was announced as being developed exclusively for the PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows. The game will be based on Unreal Engine 4 and will feature cross-platform gameplay. On June 12, 2015, Capcom further clarified that the game will not be released on Xbox One due to a development partnership between Sony Computer Entertainment and themselves. On the partnership, Capcom's Matt Dahlgren said "Part of the reason we partnered up with Sony is, we share the same vision for the growth potential in the fighting game space. I'd say the key aspect is working with us on executing cross platform play, this is going to be the first time we've ever united our community into a centralized player base." On July 23, 2015, Capcom offered a beta program for players on the PS4 in North America that preordered the game and European players that signed up on the PSN website. However, while it was expected to last for five days, the beta suffered from significant server problems and was taken offline early as a result. On August 14, 2015, the beta for the PS4 was put back online for an internal stress test.Following the stress test, the beta was put back online on August 28, 2015.